


A Kiss on the Nose

by Liryczna



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Fyr is the most ridiculous man alive, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: The realization that Fyr’s nose twitched when he slept has kept Cosimo up for an embarrassingly long time.





	

The realization that Fyr’s nose twitched when he slept has kept Cosimo up for an embarrassingly long time. It looked ridiculous, with a weird audible sniff here and there, and he could not help being completely fascinated. It was a wonder he did not notice it before, when now he could not tear his eyes away. He started planning on how to tell Fyr about every detail in the most mortifying way possible, hopefully somewhere where he would be able to see him blush. But then Fyr wiggled his nose like a rabbit, still completely asleep, and Cosimo laughed out loud, waking up both Ivia and Fyr, who stared at him with the same cold and murderous gaze.

 

When, after explaining, Cosimo leaned to leave a kiss on his nose, Fyr almost died.


End file.
